Johanna's Games
by alicecullenrocks888
Summary: This is basically Johanna's Hunger Games. Not much else to say ;


**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first Hunger Games fanfiction… It's about how Johanna won the Hunger Games. I'm not really good at The Hunger Games, probably because I can't use that emo-sadist tone that Suzanne Collins uses, but I really like the book so yeaaaaaaaaaah.**

**Summary: ****This is basically about how Johanna Mason won the Hunger Games.**** I don't think they said her age when she won, so I'm going to make her 16 when she won, and now she's 19. The tone of this story doesn't really sound like Johanna's character, but I thought that she was a really sweet girl until the Hunger Games changed her. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. Cause they're waaay too awesome for me :P**

_Johanna POV_

I fiddled with my thumbs nervously as my mother picked out something nice for me to wear. It was the day of reaping. My mother was wearing her best blue dress, and she got out a green dress which matched our district. Lumber and paper. Paper and lumber.

Well, things could be worse. We could be living in district twelve.

My little brother, David, who was six, wobbled into the room.

"Pretty dress!" he said, pointing at me.

I don't think that it was fair to have the hunger games. Plus, nobody from the Capitol was ever chosen. Those perfect freaks of nature, with their strange accents and strange looks, they always got the better end of the deal. I wonder how they would feel if their siblings were killed in the hunger games before.

No. Mother says I should not think like that. President Snow is only trying to do things for the greater good of Panem. That's why District 13 was destroyed. For the greater good. Uprisings cannot be tolerated if we are to remain united as one country.

Do I really believe that?

All the children between twelve and eighteen filed into the section blocked off from the rest of the public. Youngest in front, oldest at the back.

Marilynne was in front of me. She turned around and gave me a nervous smile. "Don't worry, I'm sure we both won't be reaped!" she said encouragingly.

I smiled back at her. "Of course not, there are so many names in there, why would ours be chosen?"

Our mayor got up onto the stage and started talking about the history of Panem. I tuned out.

Then, Zanne Dorsha District 7's escort took the stage and smiled brightly at us. "Happy hunger games!" she said as cheerfully as she could.

She had got to be kidding. The hunger games were anything but happy.

She went on and on about what an honour it was to be here, and how happy she was to be the reaper. The strangest thing was that she meant it. She actually liked watching kids kill each other.

"Ladies first!" She announced brightly. As she groped around in the clear glass ball, she kept talking.

"It would be such an honour if I was chosen!" and other stuff like that. If she liked it so much, maybe she should just volunteer.

But of course she wouldn't. The Capitol would do anything to save their sorry asses.

"And… our lucky winner is… Johanna Mason!"

I must have heard wrongly. Did they say Johanna Mason? No, they couldn't have! The odds of me being chosen were practically _zero_.

Everybody around me was giving me sorry looks. They all knew what happened to my brother.

Marilynne hugged me tightly, her eyes shining with tears. "You'll come out alive for sure!" she said encouragingly. But both of us knew we wouldn't. There had

I slowly walked up to the stage, my legs feeling like lead. I felt numb and stared blankly into open space.

"Lachie Harperman" Zanne said, still excited. What was with this lady?

I knew Lachie, sort of. He was one of them perfect rich kids. The one with dark brown hair, long eyelashes that fell into the category of "to die for" tan skin, perfect abs, the whole package. But don't ask me about his personality. I hadn't said a word to him before, so I wouldn't judge him just yet.

Lachie was eighteen. This was the last year he would be involved in the reaping, and he got reaped. How perfect. He had a girlfriend, and many, _many_ ex-girlfriends.

His current girlfriend, Kelsie Cabob was crying buckets of tears. Maybe she should go cry over the trees, I'm sure they would need the water more than the stone floor.

Lame joke. The reaping screwed my brain.

The mayor started reading out the Treaty of Treason. After he was done, the anthem started playing. I stared straight ahead and mouthed the words. It was what I had been doing since I was five. I didn't trust the Capitol, so I didn't see the point in singing their anthem and pledging myself to them.

Straight after the anthem, we were handcuffed and taken to a room. It was really pretty with velvety couches and stuff. We were given an hour to say our goodbyes.

First to come was Marilynne. Her eyes were tinged red; she had obviously been crying loads.

"Promise me you'll win, okay?" she said, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Yeah, sure…" I said awkwardly. I wasn't one for hugging.

She left then, to let my other visitors enter.

It was my mother followed by David.

"Johanny! Mommy says that you're going to a special place!" he said innocently.

Looking into his gray eyes I realized something. He wasn't as innocent as he seemed. He knew that I wasn't going to come back.

"Johanna…" my mother faltered. I knew what she was thinking. First my brother, then now me. How many children did we have to lose to the Capitol?

"It's okay Mum. I'm coming back," I said, trying to sound encouraging. My mother gave me a watery smile. Seems like everybody but me was crying.

"Of course you're coming back. What was I thinking?" my mother said, mostly to herself.

"Promised," I said, touching my fingers to my lips. It was an old family tradition. I don't know why I did that, when I knew it was futile, that I would never be able to kill anybody.

My mother hugged me tightly, tears streaming down her face. I awkwardly patted her on the back. David hugged my legs and whispered "Good luck."

Next to come in was my best friend, Lachlan.

"Hey Jo," he said, relaxed as though we were back on the roof of the abandoned warehouse, and I hadn't just been reaped as the female tribute, and I wasn't going to die pretty soon.

"Hey Lach. Finally someone who isn't going to burst into tears at the sight of me," I said, smiling.

"Now why would I do that? I'd rather make the last few minutes you have in District seven happy," he said, before realizing the meaning of it.

"No, Johanna, I didn't mean it like that-" he tried to explain but I cut him off.

"I know what you meant," I said as harshly as possible.

"Jo…" he tried, but couldn't find the right words.

"Whatever. We all know there's no way that I'd survive this," I said, my tone monotonous.

He paused for a while, before walking to the door. He knew that there was no way to get me out of this mood.

He stopped at the door and turned around. There were tears in his eyes. Crap, not him too! I had never seen Lachlan cry before and I didn't want to now.

"Knock 'em dead," he said before leaving.

My one hour was up.

The car ride to the train station was… eventful. As the peacekeepers led me out of the room, I was thinking that I had to come back alive. For Mom, David, Marilynne and Lachlan. But most especially, for my other brother, Jason.

There was no way that I could win using my strength, I was too puny and weak. So I guess I had to use my brain.

The Career tributes would probably pick off the strongest tributes first. If I acted weak and not a threat, they would leave me alone, knowing that I'd die off anyway. Even if I didn't, it wouldn't be too hard for them to kill little me.

First, I had to convince them that I was weak. Would it be good enough acting like a klutz? I stumbled over my feet as I tried it out. The peacekeeper behind me just jabbed me in the back and told me to keep walking.

So that wouldn't work.

I decided to take a desperate measure, and began to cry. I could feel cameras trained on me. Tears ran down my cheeks and it was pretty embarrassing, but if it could keep me alive, it was worth a try.

The peacekeepers seemed a little alarmed by my tears. He probably hadn't seen too many tributes cry like this.

"I'm sorry! It's just that I'm so scared! Do you think I'll win?" I asked, trying to sound scared. They just grunted and continued walking.

Well, at least they didn't cause any physical damage to me.

*Note to self: Peacekeepers aren't very friendly people.

At the train station, I started with the waterworks again. Lachie was already there, and he gave me a funny look.

The cameras there focused on me, and as I looked at one of the broadcasting screens, I looked like a sniveling idiot. My eyes were read, and still streaming, like a tap that somebody forgot to turn off. My cheeks were flushed too, and I had this scarily sad expression on. That was good. I continued playing the part of the scared little girl.

Lachie had on a bored look, as though he couldn't care less about this.

The train remained unmoving for a while as the cameras got a few more moments of the both of us. Then the train doors slid shut, and I exhaled in relief. The tears stopped as well.

"That was an act, huh?" Lachie said to me.

I acted dumb. "What act?" I said, in as small a voice as I could do.

"Give it up sweetheart. There's no cameras here," he said teasingly.

I sighed. "Okay," I said in my normal voice.

"Now there's the Johanna I know," he said.

Yeah. He 'knows' me. As if. We haven't even spoken before just now.

**A/N: Okay, let's face it, I got just a little bored writing this here. I couldn't wait to upload this and see what y'all think(; Next chapter might take little while to come out, exams are almost here. MUST STUDY! Review to lemme know what y'all think, kayyyy? ThankYou!**


End file.
